I will
by KaisonForever
Summary: ..::based on a facebook like::..  "I'm afraid that someday, you'll love another girl." "I will. In ten years. And she'll call you mommy."


_I saw this like on facebook, and I thought it would be cute. Kaison kaison kaison. :3_

_They're fifteen in this. :3 and then adults._

_Yeah, don't worry, I'll work on more song-fics later, okay? Promise. :)_

_CHECK OUT POLL ON PROFILE  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn Jackson's eyes blinked open. Her vision was still blurry from sleep for a few seconds, but then all of her senses came into action.<p>

Someone was breathing beneath her, slowly rising and lowering Kaitlyn every time they breathed. The same chest that rose and fell was attached to a hand, and that hand was playing with Kaitlyn's hair. Kaitlyn's hands curled into fists as she stretched and yawned.

"You finally woke up."

Kaitlyn angled her face up. Jason di Angelo's eyes stared into hers, and a chuckle escaped his lips. "You've been sleeping for - what, five hours?"

"I'm sorry." she muttered, her hand running to her hair to pull it out of her face.

Jason chuckled again. "What's to be sorry for? You look cute when you're sleeping."

"We've only been dating for a couple days. You don't need to act so kind." grumbled Kaitlyn, a look of grumpiness upon her face.

"I'm not _acting_, Kat." Jason muttered, intertwining his fingers into hers. "And why are you pointing out that we've been dating for a few days?"

"I'm just - " Kaitlyn closed her mouth and thought about what she was going to say next. "What if - I'm afraid."

Jason's fingers ran through her hair again. "Of what?"

"I'm afraid that...that someday, you...you may love another girl."

Jason didn't reply for a few minutes, and Kaitlyn feared that maybe her statement was too awkward for her best friend - and boyfriend - to answer.

Finally, he did. "Of course I'll love another girl..."

Kaitlyn winced, but that made Jason smile.

"...in ten years. And she'll call you 'mommy'."

"Oh." Kaitlyn blushed, and her voice sounded an octave higher with an extra squeak. "Oh."

"I'm worried that someday, _you'll _love another guy."

Kaitlyn grinned. "You're right. I will in twelve years. And he'll call you 'daddy'."

* * *

><p>"Momma."<p>

A little toddler with electric blue eyes and curly black hair on chubby legs waddled over to her mother, who was just like her except she had sea-green eyes. "Momma."

"What do you want, _innamorato?_" Kaitlyn cooed, scooping her daughter up. "What does Grace want?"

"Shish." Grace muttered softly, looking up at her mother. "Dragon."

Kaitlyn giggled. Minutes later _How To Train Your Dragon _was playing from the living room television and little Grace was sitting on the couch, happily stuffing Goldfish into her mouth.

Kaitlyn pulled out her laptop and began to grade some of the History papers she gave her students a week ago and that were due today. Around ten minutes later there was a light _plunk _and Grace's little feet padded across from the kitchen table to her mother.

"Mow." Grace said. "Mow please."

Kaitlyn translated it to _more, please_. She poured more Goldfish onto the plate and brought it to her daughter, who was staring without blinking at the television.

"Shish!" cried Grace, her tiny hands clapping together. "Shish!"

Someone pounded lightly down the stairs. "Is Gracie enjoying her show?"

"Movie, actually," Kaitlyn corrected her husband. "Her favourite."

Jason chuckled. "I don't understand what the whole thing is about _dragons_. I mean, they're _obviously _myths."

"Don't let Peleus hear you say that next time we drop off Grace with Chiron." Kaitlyn warned, grinning.

"Right. Forgive me." Jason teased. "How're your students?"

"Well, it's pretty funny to have some Valdezes and Dares in my class, but I'll get over it. I've even got Celeste and Tyler's daughter. I never thought I would. It's actually pretty hard for her not to call me 'Aunt Kat' during class."

"Eh, she'll manage. You teach advanced and regular for two grades, right?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Yeah."

Jason leaned over and kissed Kaitlyn's forehead. "I'm going out with Connor and Jack. I'll see you later, okay?"

Kaitlyn grinned. "See you later."

* * *

><p>"Grace, be nice to your new brother. He's very fragile."<p>

The nurse (who happened to be Janie Jackson) grinned at her friends and handed over a blue blanket with a baby inside. "Congratulations, my siblings! It's a boy."

The little tan-skinned baby yawned without a sound, and blinked open his eyes. Kaitlyn's eyes matched his own - sea green and bright.

"Chase." Kaitlyn murmured.

Jason looked at his wife with puzzled eyes. "What?"

"Chase." Kaitlyn's voice projected around the room. "I want to name him Chase."

"You know his name will rhyme with Grace's, right?"

Kaitlyn grinned. "Not if Grace goes by Gracie."

"But why Chase?"

"We named our firstborn after your mother. Now we get to name our second after _my_ mother."

Grace laughed and clapped her hands together. "Brother." she said firmly. Her four year old legs swung from the chair she was sitting on. "Brother."

Kaitlyn reached a hand out to her daughter. "Gracie, would you like to have a brother named Chase?"

"Brother Chase." Grace repeated. "Like the name Chase."

Kaitlyn grinned at Jason. "Then it's settled. We name him Chase."

"We need a middle name." Jason reminded her.

"Name him after me!" Jack offered with a goofy grin he inherited from his father. "Chase Jackson di Angelo."

"Oh, come on, Jack." Kaitlyn waved a weak hand toward her brother. "I'm not doing that again."

"Michael?" Jason suggested.

Jack made a face. "Like Michael Jackson? I'm disgusted to have the same last _name _as him."

Kaitlyn glared at her brother. "This isn't your child to name, Jack. Wait until you have one of your own."

"Janie's due in three months!" Jack complained, but he accepted his older sister's wish and stopped inputting.

"I like Michael." Kaitlyn said, turning to Jason. "It sounds good. Chase Michael di Angelo."

Jason grinned at Kaitlyn and she stared at the whimpering child in her arms. Her two kids meant everything to her - as did their father.

* * *

><p><em>lalal ending. Is it a bad thing if your mother says she's ghetto? <em>

_CHECK OUT POLL ON PROFILE  
><em>

_review!:)_


End file.
